


Maybe He Never Left

by BrownieFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, just a short little musing on mine, shiro is the champion still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Shiro has two names





	

Team Voltron was smart.

Smart enough to realize that when Shiro was on the deck early in the morning, it was because of a nightmare. Smart enough to know to move slowly and noisily when his shoulders tense up and his eyes dart to every corner. They were smart enough to know that Shiro had been through some terrible things that haunted him and left a mark deep down that perhaps would never heal. Perhaps it had healed over, but had just healed wrong.

But they loved him anyway and did their best.

The most recent planet had a system set up. For amusement, for prisoners looking for redemption, for training, one could go to the arena. Very few times was anybody ever killed in it, but an arena was an arena. Allura had been very careful not to mention it to Shiro in hopes that he may never find out. Shiro was no longer a Galran prisoner, and he was free. As their party was escorted from the parked Castle of Lions to the main government building they passed by the coliseum.

_"Give it up for Vbewt! Your new Champion!"_

Shiro tensed and his head whipped over to the building, arm in a ready position.

They were calling his name.

He knew he would return someday.


End file.
